This contract seeks to conduct evaluations of the utility of the print version of a Resource Guide, its Internet version counterpart, and proposals for transforming the Resource Guide into a robust online implementation support Website. This interactive Website will help practitioners learn about, select, implement, and evaluate environmental approach interventions. Four subcontract awards will be provided to Community Based Organizations (CBOs) to evaluate the effectiveness of this online implementation support Website. Overall, the Websites are intended to: (1) provide practitioners with an information base about environmental approaches, (2) provide information in ways that encourage adoption, (3) provide services that make implementation possible, (4) prepare practitioners for systems change through enhancing readiness and implementation skills, (5) provide technical assistance to implement the approach-specific activities, and (6) result in case studies that document the implementation process and contribute to understanding about how this approach to disseminating and implementing environmental prevention programs work, and about the effectiveness and efficiency of the internet product developed in Phase I. The results of this research will culminate in a commercially viable product line that includes print, multimedia, and Internet products. These include (1) a publishable book summarizing prevention research and practice evidence on environmental approaches, (2) a robust prevention implementation support Website, and (3) a CD-ROM version of the prevention implementation support Website.